


Sufficiently Motivated

by SamuelJames



Category: Teachers (UK TV)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's left his marking till the last minute but with the right incentive he'll get it done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sufficiently Motivated

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sufficiently Motivated  
> Pairing: Brian Steadman/John Paul Keating  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Brian's left his marking till the last minute but with the right incentive he'll get it done.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was Deadline  
> Disclaimer: Teachers is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Brian rolled his eyes at the test in front of him and sighed. Sometimes it seemed like the kids never listened to him.

"Are you alright?"

JP was smiling when Brian looked up.

"I've got to have these exams marked by tomorrow before Claire or Liz kills me."

"My money's on Liz but I'd miss you if they killed you."

"Aww, thanks. I even told them what to study but I bet some of them never bothered revising."

JP sits beside him. "I handed in mine last week."

"Bet you were one of those kids who did their homework the day they got it."

"No, not always. I just hated waiting for results. We had this maths teacher once who used to come up with tons of excuses. Once he told us that he left the tests on his hall floor so he wouldn't forget them but that he must have stepped over them."

Brian picked up one of the tests he'd already marked, "read question four."

"Name three types of pollution and their causes.  
-Air pollution caused by smoke and stuff.  
-Water pollution from factories near water.  
-Noise pollution from like when my neighbours have loud parties or from nightclubs and things."

"Two out of three isn't so bad but I couldn't give marks for and stuff either, hence the half-mark. At least I'm not like Simon who marks them down for grammar."

"It's a shame you've all this marking to do. I was hoping we could have an early night."

Brian liked his boyfriend's idea a lot but if he didn't get this done he'd have to call in sick tomorrow. He put his hand on JP's leg. "How good is your geography knowledge?"

"No chance. I'm not helping you mark." He pushed Brian's hand up a little higher and then leaned in to kiss him. Brian responded to the kiss but when he tried to put his arm around JP, he was pushed back.

"That's your incentive, Brian. Finish your marking or I might have to go it alone in the bedroom while you're out here working."

Brian smiled and picked up his pen with renewed interest. "I'll be quick, I promise." He noticed JP smirking. "Before you say anything I only meant quick with the marking."

"I didn't say a word."

"No but you thought it. Now shush. I've got to get this done."

"Yes, sir."


End file.
